Isabella's List
by TheLyonesse
Summary: Seren Hawke is preparing for a late night meeting with Anders, but doesn't know where to start. With a little help from Isabella's list, she prepares for a night of passion. Rated M for sexual content.
1. The Preparation Ritual

_A little rambling of the love scene between Anders and Hawke, from Hawke's p.o.v. I wrote this as it came to me so it may not flow too well. I've tried my best to capture the nervousness of women trying to get ready for a 'date' they've waited for, for years. Especially someone like Hawke who seems like the kind of woman who wouldn't know where to start. _

_It's rated M for a reason, if sexual content is not your thing, then move along. _

_Please read and review and enjoy the story._

_As usual Bioware own everything, I've just spiced it up a little._

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's List<strong>

Seren Hawke had fought Darkspawn, killed blood mages and Templar's and rendezvoused with Quanari. Not much scared her, she thought of herself as a fearless warrior, more man than woman. But today, today she was terrified. Her heart was racing at a hundred miles an hour, her throat was dry and hoarse. She wasn't in the midst of battle, nor was she trying to persuade the Arishok to her way of thinking. No, she was standing in her small clothes in her ransacked bedroom trying to pluck a drop of courage from its emptying container.

She had waited for what felt like a lifetime for this moment. Had played out how it would it happen countless times in her head. In each of these scenarios she was beautiful and confident, doing everything right. In reality she was a 21 year old virgin who seemed to be a wreck around the one thing she truly wanted: Anders.

She cast her sea blue eyes around her bedroom. It was more of a disaster than she was. Clothes strewn all over the floor and her unmade bed, her vanity desk covered in cosmetics and other products she had no idea how to use. She took in a deep breath and tried to compose herself, she could do this, she knew she could. She just needed somewhere to start.

Her eyes fell upon a piece of vellum and a magnificent smile spread across her face. _I knew Isabella would come in useful for something_. She rushed over to the vellum. It was a list that Isabella had had delivered to her mansion earlier that afternoon, it would apparently aid her in preparing herself for the nights events.

Eager eyes scanned the list, widening in shock the further down they moved. _No smallclothes…Maker, she was disgusting. _Seren smiled cheekily. Nobody knew men like Isabella and Seren wasn't going to disagree with anything on the list.

Seren ran her slender fingers through her midnight black hair and began to relax a little. The first thing on Isabella's list suggested she take a bath infused with scented oils, ensuring she wash her hair. It was as good a place to start as any. A few moments later Seren was downstairs asking Bodahn to help her fill the bath, she was determined to be relaxed for later.

* * *

><p>It took almost half an hour to fill the bath. Seren cursed herself for having such a big tub, remembering with fondness the tiny wooden tub in her family home in Lothering. That wouldn't have taken half an hour to fill. She had decided to put jasmine oil in her bath, it was the scent she was wearing when she had first met Anders, the moment she first laid eyes upon his handsome face. Ducking her head under the water, she revelled in the warm liquid that embraced her face, washing away all of her worries. She understood why Isabella suggested she take a bath. She felt amazing.<p>

When she pulled her face from the water she went on to wash her hair and every inch of her body, ensuring her skin was perfect. All clean, she emerged from the bath and wrapped herself in a towel, deciding it was time to face the mess in her bedroom.

She was pleasantly surprised. Bodahn had taken the time to tidy her bedroom whilst she bathed. It was spotless, _at least that's one less thing I have to do_. Isabella's list sat on her bed and she studied it intently. There were ten points Isabella thought were essential when preparing for a man. By now it was early afternoon and Seren began to panic she wouldn't have enough time to do everything.

Number two told her to rub some rose oil onto the ends of her hair before airing it. Isabella had sent a vial of rose oil with the list and Seren proceeded to rub four drops of the oil into her palms before running it through the ends of her hair. It smelt wonderful, she couldn't deny that.

Number three suggested she rub olive oil into her skin, giving it at least an hour to sink in, to add a sheen to her skin and keep it soft. Seren had never used olive oil for anything other than cooking and when she asked Bodahn to deliver some to her bedroom, he too looked at her with confusion, but asked no questions. This seemingly easy task proved difficult for Seren, she wasn't sure how much to use and her first application resulted in her leg looking like a wet salmon. She rubbed the excess off with the towel and was impressed by the result it left.

When finished she felt disgusting and slimy, she hoped it was worth it or she was going to have a word or two with Isabella.

Seren didn't understand the fourth item on the list, she didn't know what an erogenous zone was, was it even real? If not, where else was she supposed to put perfume? She didn't understand why Isabella couldn't make things simple. She called Bodahn to her room and the dwarf bowed and looked at her intently.

"Bodahn… what on earth is an erogenous zone?" she asked boldly. She noticed the dwarf blush under his beard and he cleared his throat. She looked at him expectantly.

"Well, my lady.. I…uh… believe they are areas on a person's body that cause pleasure…"

Seren looked at the dwarf incredulously, her eyes wide with shock. What on earth was Isabella playing at? She only knew one area that caused her pleasure and she definitely wasn't putting perfume there!

"I… ummm… don't supposed you know where they are? Isabella says I have ten and can put perfume on five of them" she asked nervously, watching Bodahn shift uncomfortably. She knew she was being bold and un-ladylike, but she was desperate, though she never intended to make the man uncomfortable.

"I… uh.. My wife used to put perfume behind her ears, her knees, on her wrists, on her neck and uh… between her bosom" he blushed as Seren smiled at him. She kissed him on the cheek and sent him on his way.

She ran over to her vanity unit and searched for her favourite perfume. It had a hint of jasmine and she thought it would play off the essential oil well, she didn't want to assault Anders' nose. She de-robed and began anointing herself with the liquid, the scent carrying to her nostrils. She loved the scent of jasmine, it reminded her of her father. He had shown her how to mix her own perfumes using the flower and she had used it ever since.

Happy with the outcome she re-visited the list. Point number five called for her to get candles and flowers, preferably roses, and scatter them around the room. She wasn't one for showy displays of love, but she sent Bodahn to fetch some roses, before lighting her fire and drawing the drapes. She found some candles and put them on her mantelpiece and bedside tables. The room looked a little better and she smiled in satisfaction, though she knew Anders probably wouldn't even notice.

Bodahn returned shortly after with two bunches of red roses, she thanked him and went on to place one bunch in a vase on her windowsill and the other on one of her bedside tables. She breathed in their heady scent, she loved roses almost as much as jasmine.

She was only halfway through her list and she had used up almost four hours. She guessed by the position of the sun it was about four o'clock, giving her four more hours at the most before he arrived. Her hair was still drying and she still hadn't found anything to wear. Her relaxation was fading as panic set in, _this is going to be a disaster_ she thought to herself, trying to think what else could possibly be on the list.

Number six required that she stand in front of a mirror and look at herself for fifteen minutes, focusing on all the areas she liked and displacing all the ones she didn't. Seren didn't see the point but followed the instruction anyway. She stood in front of her full length mirror naked as the day she was born. She had never considered herself overly attractive, though her mother had always told her she had blossomed into a stunning young woman. Her skin was as white as snow, her rosy cheeks setting off her high cheekbones. Her eyes were as blue as the sky and bright and intelligent, she may not have inherited her father's magic, but she had definitely claimed his cleverness and her eyes were proof of this. Her hair was long, falling to her waist in lazy, dark waves. Her breasts were high and full, the best thing she had inherited from her mother and probably her most treasured part of her body. She smiled as she ran her hands over them, her thumbs grazing her nipples, her mind reverting to Anders and his hands.

She snapped back to the mirror and focused on her stomach. She was a little more muscular than most women, but Bethany had always told her she had curves in the right places, she'd adored that her sister always made her feel better about her rounded tummy. She caressed it and could feel the hatred for it slipping away, she could have something much worse than a rounded stomach.

Her eyes gazed over her long, lean legs and she frowned as they settled on the birthmark on her right thigh. She'd always hated it, begged her father to scorch it off with magic, but he'd always refused, telling her it was a part of her and should remain that way. He had told her he had loved and she should learn to love it to. She smiled as she remembered how her father said it looked almost like a love heart. She ran her long fingers over it, displacing her hatred and accepting it for what it was, a gift from her father and her mother; a part of her for now and always.

Seren couldn't get a good look at her behind in the mirror, but she knew it looked good. She'd been told countless times that it was small and tight, perfect in almost every way. Ok, it was by Bethany and she was biased, but she'd never had a problem with it and wasn't going to start having one now.

Content that she'd scrutinised every inch of her body, Seren turned, decided to leave the robe off, and continued through the list. Number seven stated she brush her hair for a hundred strokes, leaving it down and natural. Whilst number eight gave her a detailed description on how to apply the many cosmetics in front of her.

Seren grabbed her brush and detangled her waves with her fingers before brushing her hair softly, counting aloud as she did so. When she hit one hundred, she stared at herself in satisfaction. Her hair glinted in the light of the flames in her bedroom, it was soft and smelt wonderful.

She studied her face in the mirror, it glistened slightly thanks to the olive oil and felt wonderfully silky. It would be a wonderful base for the cosmetics Isabella had suggested she used. She had never used make-up before and the bottles in front of her were as foreign as the Antivan language. The pirate had suggested Seren use something called powder and mascara, two things she's never heard of before. Eyeshadow and lipstick were easy enough, though why Isabella suggested she use red lipstick, she would never understand.

After a few moments of fumbling she found the powder and began to apply it to her face. It made her already flawless skin look even and dewy, instead of its usual shiny self. She followed the instructions to the latter and applied some rose pink eyeshadow to her eyelids, it made her eyes look even more striking and when coupled with the mascara, her eyes looked positively dazzling. Isabella was a genius.

The final step was the lipstick which she dabbed onto her lips so it looked more like a stain, as per Isabella's instructions. She was impressed by how she looked and had to tear herself away to look at the list.

Number nine called for her to ensure her sheets were as soft as a babe's bum. Having never been around a baby, Seren didn't know how soft their bottoms were, but she'd seen Isabella's bed, felt how soft her sheets were and understood exactly why hers needed to be the same. She pulled on a robe and marched defiantly to her mothers quarters. She hadn't been in there since her death, but she knew her mother had some expensive sheets. She barely had time to register her surroundings before she was marching back to her bedroom to strip her bed and redress it. She practically ran downstairs with the dirty sheets, throwing them into Bodahn's hands and running as fast as she could back to her quarters, leaving the exhausted dwarf wondering what had gotten into his mistress.

The sheets felt as beautiful as they looked and she allowed herself a moments rest on them before turning to the tenth and final item on Isabella's list.

Isabella was calling for Seren to dress in a long gown, something that showed off her cleavage but would allow Anders' imagination to wonder what was beneath it, which would of course be nothing as she was also advised to wear no small clothes. Seren hunted through her wardrobe, but found nothing. It was all tiny housedresses or tunics and leggings or her filthy old armour which she couldn't bear to throw out. _Great _she thought _now Anders is going to think I'm as easy as a whore_. She stole a glance outside and noticed the sun was almost setting. She guessed she would have about two hours left before Anders arrived and her stomach began to turn. She had nothing to wear, she couldn't stand in front of him naked, that wasn't very ladylike!

There was a gentle knocking at her door. She leapt against a wall and hid. That couldn't be him, surely. He had definitely said night, not sunset… or had she heard him wrong.

"Mistress?" came Bodahn's thick voice "I have a parcel here from lady Isabella".

She sighed a heavy sigh allowing herself to smile, before walking over to the door to Bodahn. He handed her a thick parcel to which was attached a note in Isabella's familiar handwriting. She thanked the dwarf before turning back to her room and reading the note:

_Sweetcheeks, _

_Just a little something I picked up at the market. I gathered your wardrobe would contain nothing as beautiful as you. I'm not as selfish as I act, I promise. Hope you and your companion enjoy it. _

_Isabella x_

_P.S. If anyone finds out I'm nice, I'll kill you myself x_

Seren laughed as she read the note and was intrigued by what was in the parcel. She pulled apart the thick, brown paper and let out a gasp. The parcel contained a beautiful blue, silk dress. It was cut low at the front, but a network of crisscrossing, light blue ribbons would protect her modesty. The gown felt heavy and sumptuously soft, she couldn't wait to get it on.

She'd never been one for womanly things, but she practically squealed with excitement when she pulled the dress over her head and the silk brushed her skin. It was stunning, she would never be able to thank Isabella enough. She secured the ribbons and stood in front of her mirror. The dress was perfect, it made her breasts look incredible and hugged every one of her delicious, womanly curves. She couldn't help but think she looked beautiful, she was finally ready and it had only take seven hours. She still had at least an hour until he finally arrived, she was excited.

She called to Bodahn to bring up some wine, two glasses, some strawberries and some cheese. The poor dwarf looked exhausted, so when she returned with everything she asked for, she handed him two gold sovereigns and told him to take the rest of the night and tomorrow off. He smiled his infectious smile at her, before bowing and rushing down the stairs.

She turned her attention to her desk and quickly cleared everything from it, before setting the wine, the glasses and the food upon it. She looked thoughtful for a moment before grabbing the roses from the windowsill and placing them on the desk. It looked perfect. She took one more look around her room, the candles still burned brightly, the fire was still alive and warm. The bed looked soft and inviting, whilst a beautiful scent filled the room. She flopped into a chair in front of the fire and allowed herself to smile. For three years she had waited for this moment and right now she had never been more ready for anything.


	2. At Last

_Thank you to everyone who has read so far! Didn't expect anyone to enjoy my ramblings!_

_I love this chapter! It's the final one, which makes me sad (I may write a whole story around these two chapters, not sure). I hate watching movies where first time sex is depicted as this seamless event that is absolutely perfect! Of course it's beautiful and gentle and loving, but it's awkward and fumbly and I wanted to try and capture that as best as I could. I hope I managed. _

_Enjoy the chapter and as always read and review_

* * *

><p><strong>At Last<strong>

After half an hour of sitting in the chair bored, she'd poured herself a glass of wine and eaten a handful of strawberries. She'd somehow managed to drop some strawberry onto her new dress and her consistent rubbing had left her with a tiny red stain on her dress. She tried not to let it worry her, prayed Anders would be too busy looking at the rest of her to notice the imperfection on an otherwise perfect sculpture.

She walked over to her mirror to steal a glance at herself. She still looked great, everything was still in place. If she squinted her eyes she couldn't even notice the stain, but she knew it was there so would always be able to see it.

Her shoulders heaved with a sigh and she allowed her mind to replay the events of the morning. She had gone to the clinic for her daily visit of Anders, her favourite part of the day, he had been placing a saucer of milk to try and attract strays. She thought it was sweet. He greeted her as he always did, with a smile that made her heart melt. Then he started talking about resisting her. She'd always known he had feelings for her, everyone else told her as much, but she never thought he would act upon them. She turned to him and in her best sultry voice had told him she didn't want him to resist. He had made an almost animalistic noise before lunging himself at her and the next thing she knew his soft lips were claiming hers, his stubble rubbing gently across her chin, his hands cupping her face softly. She felt three years worth of pent up frustration released from his mouth and into hers. She had responded with as much desire and in the heat of the moment had tried to remove his jacket. He had placed his forehead against hers and told her that it wasn't time, he would come to her place that night and if she still wanted him she was to leave the door open.

Seren could still feel his lips upon hers, his stubble against her chin. She ached for him more than she would ever be able to explain. Anders was the first person she'd ever truly loved and although men had shown her interest in the past, she had never been interested in them.

She heard a quiet rustle behind her and turned to see Anders standing in her bedroom doorway. Her heart leapt into her mouth. He was here, this was really about to happen.

"Hi" she said, a little unsure of what else to say.

"Hi". She was glad his voice sounded as unsure as she felt. She noticed his eyes were drinking her in, roaming up her body. He arched his eyebrow as his amber eyes locked onto hers. "You look beautiful".

She smiled and did a little spin on the spot. Anders was in front of her when she stopped looking at her with a heavy desire that made her stomach flip. She felt his strong hands upon her waist, could feel him trembling. Seren felt like she was about to be sick, she sucked on her bottom lip and met his eyes, he smiled at her.

"I thought you might have heeded my warnings and locked me out"

"I could never lock you out"

"You do realise this will never be normal, we will never be normal"

"I…I don't want to be normal. Normal is boring".

He laughed loudly and ran his hands through her hair, sending shivers down her spine. As ready as she felt she was terrified she would do something wrong. She'd never been with anyone like this before, but knew Anders had had many lovers and it made her feel inadequate. He must have known what she was thinking because he cupped her face in his.

"None of them compare to you". He claimed her mouth with his and she melted into him. This kiss was gentle and caring, not as hungry as their first. She reciprocated and ran her fingers to his hair, releasing it from the leather band that held it captive.

Wordlessly she grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed, she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but instinct seemed to be taking over. Judging by the way Anders followed, she hadn't made a mistake.

She led herself down and pulled Anders gently toward her, she loved how he felt on top of her. Her eyes locked onto his and before she knew it he was passionately kissing her again, his hands roaming over her body, her hands entangled in his hair. She was sick with desire, she couldn't think straight. All she knew was Anders and this moment.

He moved his lips away from her mouth, tracing her jaw line, before moving to her ears. She had no idea what he was doing, but it felt incredible. His tongue danced around her lobe and traced the outline of her ear, shudder after shudder travelling through her body.

His hands roamed down to her breasts rubbing her already erect nipples through her gown. She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn he was sending bolts of electricity through her. Maker, she was grateful for mages.

Seren placed her hand onto Anders' chest and pushed him, he groaned in protest, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to lie there whilst he did all the work, though she wasn't exactly sure what it was she was meant to be doing. She kissed him, a deep, lingering kiss, sucking on his bottom lip. He let out a little growl. Seren focused her efforts onto his jacket, in her head she had it off in one swift movement. That wasn't exactly how it worked out. She had never known a piece of clothing to have so many buckles and no matter how hard she tried she could not release them. Anders was laughing and she felt her cheeks flush, she was already messing it up.

"Why do you have so many buckles?" she asked, almost annoyed.

"It adds to the whole look, I wouldn't look as good in a tunic and leggings"

"Maybe not, but at least they'd be easy to remove".

He laughed again, taking her hands in his and placing them onto his shoulders whilst he undid his buckles. It took him no time at all and Seren's hands were upon the fabric, peeling it away to reveal his chest. His shoulders were broad, probably down to his staff twirling and they framed his muscular chest perfectly. Seren allowed her eyes to absorb him, his sparse, blonde chest hair that gathered into a trail that went beneath his trousers, his defined muscles and sculpted hips. He was no warrior, but his body could have belonged to one.

"Like what you see, my lady?". Her eyes jumped up to his and he was staring at her with his eyebrow arched. She nodded at him and felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" she smiled "I'm not really sure what I'm doing and I wasn't expecting this". She placed her hands upon his chest and traced his muscles with her fingers. She felt him shudder beneath her before he pulled her in for a kiss, his desire for her pressing into her stomach. Her hands fell to the laces on his breeches and she quickly undid them before trying to pull them down. Anders lifted his hips and she broke the kiss to move away and pull them down... They got stuck on his boots.

"Uh, most people would remove the shoes first, right?" she laughed, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Mmhmm" he nodded at her, trying not to laugh.

She quickly removed his boots, mumbling under her breath, before yanking the trousers off and throwing them angrily to the floor. He led there in his small clothes, his member straining against them in a bid to be free. She felt her eyes widen with desire, she wanted nothing more than to remove them and revel in the sight of Anders naked. He seemed to understand and lifted his hips, his hands sliding his underwear down his legs. She was hypnotised, barely registered him throwing them to the floor. There he was, after three years of wanting and dreaming, naked on her bed. He was beautiful, magnificent, no… there were no words good enough for what he was. He was perfection.

Instinct took over and Seren leant over him, placing the same trail of kisses onto him that he had burned onto her. But she didn't stop at his ears. She followed the outline of his chest, brushing kisses against it. She followed the trail down to his manhood, planting kisses on every inch of him. He instinctively parted his legs, but she darted around his member and instead focused on his inner thighs. He moaned in protest and she smiled against his skin. Eventually, she wrapped a hand around his hard cock and moved her lips from his thighs to meet her hand. She could taste his salty desire and she wanted more of him. Her instinct told her what to do and she felt her mouth moving up and down the shaft, eliciting moans of pleasure from Anders.

"Maker Seren" he growled "Don't stop".

She did as she was told, moving faster and faster. Anders began bucking his hips and she knew he must be close.

"Seren… I'm going to…". The sentence was lost in the growl that emitted from his throat. A moment later Seren felt her mouth fill with his salty liquid and eagerly swallowed it, waiting for him to finish. When he was still she gently moved up to greet his lips, he grabbed her to him, fighting with her tongue. In one swift motion Anders had her on her back, pinning her hands above her head. She was groaning into his mouth, unable to control the primal sounds that were escaping from her throat. Her brain didn't have the capacity to fathom embarrassment, all she could focus on was what was finally happening on her bed. Her and Anders.

"You're perfect". Anders penetrated her thoughts. She opened her eyes and saw him gazing intently at her, all she could do was blush and smile. His hands were running up her leg, brushing her inner thigh. Before she knew it he was pressing against her sex, his eyebrow arching as he discovered she was wearing no small clothes.

"Maker Seren, you know how to drive a man wild"

He leant in to kiss her, his fingers circling around her sex but not quite touching it. A moan escaped her lips when he finally allowed his fingers to slide into her moist slit, honing in on her sensitive pearl with ease. His fingers were magical, she could feel the electricity coming from them, intensifying his every move. It didn't take long for the familiar sensation to start in her stomach. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, anchoring herself to him.

"Anders… please don't stop…". Her breathing was fast, she was getting closer and in one incredible second her whole world turned to black as wave after wave of pleasure washed through her. Maker he was incredible, why had it taken so long for this to happen? They had missed out on so much.

"I don't think I'll ever move again" she sighed breathlessly.

"We have plenty of time, you don't have to move until you're ready". He rolled onto his back and pulled Seren into an embrace, but she wasn't ready to stop, not just yet. Instead, she pulled herself from his arms and leapt off the bed, stumbling on his boots as she did so. Andraste's knickers she was clumsy tonight. The boot flew across the room as she kicked it angrily, she smiled in satisfaction before turning her attention back to Anders. He was laughing at her.

"Poor boot", he said in a mocking tone

"It shouldn't have tripped me"

"Perhaps… now tell me… why are you all the way over there?"

Seren didn't answer him, instead she locked her eyes onto his in a heavy lidded gaze of desire and moved her hands slowly to the ribbons on her dress. Slowly, painfully slowly, she began to undo them, letting her fingers decipher the knots she had tied. Relief flooded through her as the bodice loosened on her chest, but she didn't take it off. She had Anders' full attention now, he was sat bolt upright staring at her, hardly daring to breathe, his member springing back to life. She smiled mischievously at him and ran her hands across her body, feeling the sumptuous fabric beneath her fingers. Isabella had made the perfect choice, the gown felt as beautiful as it looked.

Her hands travelled back up to her slender shoulders, pulling the gown from them and the dress fell. It pooled around her feet like a puddle and she stepped gracefully out of it. Anders sat there open mouthed, absorbing every inch of her body.

"Here…now" he growled, desire marring his face.

She walked slowly and deliberately toward him, making sure to emphasise the sway of her hips. It seemed to have the desired effect as Anders leant forward and swept her onto the bed with his arm. She bumped her head on the footboard of the bed and fell about into fits of giggles, Anders not knowing whether to laugh or apologise, burst into laughter. They led there laughing with each other, enjoying the comic relief from the event that had begun to transpire.

When the giggling had eased, Anders pulled her closer, kissing the area she had bumped. Then his lips were on hers, fierce and unyielding as he fought for entry into her mouth with his tongue. She could only oblige and disappear into him once more, his hands roaming across her body, falling on her breasts. He broke the kiss and moved his mouth down to his hands, taking a hard peak into his mouth. Seren inhaled sharply as he licked, sucked and kissed her breasts. She didn't know if she could take anymore.

"Anders.. Please", she was begging him, pleading with him to stop the crazy desire that was building within her. She needed him.

Anders sat up and parted her legs, kissing her thighs as he did so. She shivered at his touch, excited by what was about to happen. He positioned himself at her entrance and locked his eyes onto hers as he pushed himself gently into her. He felt incredible and she found herself holding her breath. She thought it couldn't get any better and then he started thrusting, she thought she would pass out from the pleasure emitting from this man. His movements were slow at first, he seemed to be shaking a little.

"Are you ok?" he asked her gently

She nodded and he carried on, speeding up his movements. If there was a right spot to hit, he was hitting it. She found herself crying out with every thrust he did, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. His moves became frantic, fresh sweat glistening on his body, his breathing short.

"Oh Seren…" he was yelling, she barely registered it, she was too close. For the second time that night blackness enveloped her and she felt her body turn rigid, the pleasure washing over her in powerful waves. Anders too was at his peak and something that can only be compared to a roar fell out of his mouth, his seed spilling into her, before he collapsed on top her.

"Andraste's tits… that was worth the wait"

"You're telling me" she laughed into his hair and began tracing lazy circles on his back "We have a lot of lost time to make up for"

"I can go all night.. Surely you've heard of the famed Grey Warden stamina?"

"What do you think attracted me to you in the first place?"

His hearty laugh reverberated through him. He kissed her collarbone before rolling off her and propping himself up on his side.

"Ready for round two?"

She laughed and pulled him towards her. Right now Seren Hawke was the happiest woman alive and it was all down to that blasted pirate and her brilliant list.


End file.
